Teleportation
Teleportation is easily one of the most useful travel powers. While not as fast as it's other Travel Power counterpart Superspeed, neither as maneuvering as Flight, Teleportation is fairly fast and a great travel power to start with. But beware, Teleportation requires timing. Otherwise, tragic events can occur with the superhero. Try not to fall over 60 feet near to a level 40 Master Villain! "Running" Away When hit, the player can run away from their enemies, and because of the no speed penalty, the hero can get away fast if their errands take a wrong turn. Teleportation literally phases you out of the game's "dimension", which makes you completely invisible and unable to be damaged during teleportation. However, if the player phased out recently, it'll take around 10 seconds before the Teleportation can get used again AND the teleport duration will be shorter, around 1-3 seconds. If you've been noticed, the enemies will chase the player even when in the other dimension, but will not be able to damage him/her during the power duration. Watch out! Official Description that typographical errors, inconsistent punctuation, and contradictory notations are preserved from the in-game text. By phasing yourself out of the normal plane of existence you are able to move between two points in nearly the blink of an eye. Click :+ Phases you out of the normal plane of existence :+ While phased, you are able to move at high speeds in any direction for several seconds :+ If you exit the phased state above the ground, you will slowly fall to the ground :+ Teleport has no speed penalty from combat :+ Teleport does not affect the energy cost of your powers :- No powers can be activated while phased :- If you enter combat within 60 seconds of leaving Teleport, you will be affected by phase sickness and will be unable to activate Teleport again for a short time Cannot be Charged Advanced Description These numbers are visible by clicking "Show advanced description" in the Power selection page, and also includes the stats which do not change from rank to rank. :0.5 sec :(5 max) :Targets self :0.25 sec recharge :-15% Energy strength for 2 sec :Flight for 0.5 sec; applies Teleportation upon expiration :NoCollision for 0.5 sec :50 Flight Friction for 0.5 sec :50 Flight Traction for 0.5 sec :1,000 Aggression Stealth for 0.5 sec :1,000 Perception Stealth for 0.5 sec :OnlyAffectSelf for 0.5 sec :Expires up to 1,000 effects Rank 1 :60 Flight Speed for 0.5 sec :+-10% Power Cost Discount for 2 sec Rank 2 (Requires level 20) :81 Flight Speed for 0.5 sec :+-12% Power Cost Discount for 2 sec Rank 3 (Requires level 40) :94 Flight Speed for 0.5 sec :+-15% Power Cost Discount for 2 sec =Additional Information= *A "Teleporation" buff is applied on exiting a teleport which grants a slowfall effect for 10 seconds. *The "phase sickness" in the description lasts 10 seconds. Ingame Visual A player who uses teleport will be transformed into an orb of glowing energy (not visible to other players). The player then controls the orb as in a Flight mode, although much faster, and in any direction. When the teleport is stopped the player will rematerialize in place of the orb. Other players will see the character disappearing in the air, and then reappearing in another place. The orb color can change depending on the hero's power hue. Since your character basically "disappears" for those 5 seconds, teleportation is a highly sought after PvP travel ability, both offensively and defensively. Category:travel power Category:Powers